overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Reinhardt
Reinhardt is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Reinhardt Wilhelm styles himself as a champion of a bygone age, who lives by the knightly codes of valor, justice, and courage. Over thirty years ago, Overwatch was founded to counter the threat of the robot uprisings around the world. Retard, a highly decorated German soldier, was inducted as part of the original Overwatch strike team that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. After the conflict's resolution, Overwatch grew into a global institution, keeping the peace in a war-torn world. Retard proved himself to be one of its most stalwart champions. Retard's unique ethics and larger-than-life persona earned the admiration of his peers and superiors alike. Never afraid to speak his mind, he was Overwatch's most vocal supporter and, when necessary, its harshest critic, providing a constant reminder that Overwatch was meant to be a force for good. Having served into his late fifties, Retard was faced with mandatory retirement from combat operations. Despondent about being removed from active duty, Retard feared that his days of purpose and glory had ended. As times grew darker and Overwatch came under suspicion of corruption and sedition, Retard could only watch as the cause he had dedicated his life to defending surrendered in disgrace. Though Overwatch was eventually disbanded, Retard was not content to sit idly by while the world fell to disorder. Once again donning his Crusader armor, he has vowed to fight for justice across Europe like a knight of old, defending the innocent and winning hearts and minds with the promise of better days to come. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Reinhardt-specific sprays, see Reinhardt/Sprays. Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Flex *Taunt *Warrior's Salute Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *I Salute You (default) *Are You Afraid? (Are you afraid to fight me?) *Bring Me Another *Catch Phrase! *Crusader Online *Crushing Machine (I'm the ultimate crushing machine.) *German Engineering (Precision German engineering.) *Honor And Glory *Respect Your Elders *Show You How It's Done (Let me show you how it's done.) *This Old Dog (This old dog still knows a few tricks.) Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Charge *Hammer Down *More Stretching Required Achievements Story Reinhardt Wilhelm was a highly decorated German soldier when the Omnic Crisis began. He was chosen as part of the original Overwatch strike team, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Wearing his J08 Crusader Armor, he was one of the team's strongest soldiers and most passionate supporters. Reinhardt was forced to retire before Overwatch collapsed, as he was in his late fifties and his Crusader Armor had fallen into disuse. Regardless, he kept the armor and began traveling Europe with Brigitte. In Dragon Slayer, Reinhardt and Brigitte stopped in a small town that had been taken over by The Dragons. Brigitte helped to repair the Crusader Armor and Reinhardt used it to drive the gang out of the village. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Reinhardt was in Nuuk, Greenland. Notes *His barrier can cover a large width and soaks up massive damage, making it invaluable for an entire team to duck behind. Reinhardt can also move with it active. *Even when his barrier has very low health remaining, it will still absorb all damage from any single hit, even if that hit deals more damage than the barrier's remaining health. For example, Reinhardt can use his barrier to protect himself and his teammates from D.Va's Self-Destruct, even if the barrier only has 1 health remaining. Counters *Tracer can teleport through Reinhardt's barrier. *Junkrat's Rip-Tire can pass through the barrier, and his bombs can be launched over it. *Another Reinhardt can charge to drop the barrier. Trivia *At the funeral of Jack Morrison, Reinhardt had this to say about his former commander: "He devoted everything he was to Overwatch. He was our moral compass. Our inspiration. Our friend." *Reinhardt's Agent ID is 3945_47.Recall (Animated Short) *Reinhardt's name loosely translated from Norwegian and German root words can be converted to "pure and hard". *Reinhardt is currently the tallest character in the game, very closely followed by Roadhog. *Reinhardt's Lionhardt ''skin is fashioned after the Alliance faction from Blizzard's Warcraft franchise. *''Lionhardt is also likely a reference to King Richard the Lionheart, well known as a crusader and included in the story of Robin Hood.. *Reinhardt's Bloodhardt ''skin is likely a reference to the Gurren Lagann from the anime "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann" *His Crusader Armor is powered by a biofeedback system that allows the user to exhibit inhuman strength.Overwatch Visual Source Book'', p.66 References de:Reinhardt fr:Reinhardt ja:ラインハルト pl:Reinhardt ru:Райнхардт Category:Character Category:Hero